


"I'll have one extra-large serving of fried poteto."

by ch0c0_s1im3



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light-Hearted, Slow Romance, i'm cryinf, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch0c0_s1im3/pseuds/ch0c0_s1im3
Summary: Sayo and Rinko go for some dinner
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	"I'll have one extra-large serving of fried poteto."

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as a continuation of my last work? I guess? But not really, kinda, maybe, somewhat.

"I'll have one extra-large serving of fried poteto," Sayo said to the waiter as she stared at the menu, "with the tempura set, please."

"I'll... I'll..." Rinko faltered, she stared at the menu as she felt her cheeks heating up, "I'm not... I'm not hungry yet... Hikawa-san..."

"Oh?" Sayo's hand moved in front of her mouth, a cute thing she does whenever she's considering something, "would you like to share some of my fries, Shirokane-san?"

"C-can I..?"

"Of course," Sayo's reassuring smile made Rinko's heart melt, "I'm not sure if I could finish all those fries anyway."

Rinko's lips upturned in a small smile, she knew Sayo was absolutely lying that she couldn't finish the fries, but she appreciated the offer.

"Then... I'll just have a glass of milk... Please..."

"Okay, please wait while prepare your food!" The young waitress said enthusiastically, we hope you have a good date here!"

Sayo and Rinko blushed simultaneously, the teallete looked like she wanted to say something, but the waitress was long gone.

"I-I..." Sayo was lost for words, "I apologise, Shirokane-san."

"W-what for..?" Rinko asked, "it wasn't your fault... Hikawa-san..."

"Maybe we should've called Imai-san and Minato-san to join us," Sayo sighed, "for the student council president to be seen dating..." She shook her head.

"So... it would be fine if no one found out..?" Rinko muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!" Rinko's face flushed red as she covered her mouth, "i-it was nothing Hikawa-san!"

Sayo frowned, "okay..."

An awkward silence filled the air between them as neither of them knew what to say. Luckily, the waitress had returned quickly.

"Here's one cup of milk," she said as she places a rather tall cup of cold milk in front of Rinko, "and here's a cup for matcha that comes with the tempura set!"

"Thank you," Rinko and Sayo said simultaneously, before looking at each other and blushing again, causing the waiter to giggle as she turned to leave.

Sayo silently poured some matcha powder into the cup before filling it with hot water at the small tap beside their table, using a spoon to slowly stir.

Rinko sipped her milk as she watched Sayo's hands work, inspecting each of her fingers and the rough callouses on them, a byproduct of Sayo's hard work.

"Hikawa-san..." 

"Hm?" 

"Do your callouses ever... Bother you..?"

Sayo looked down at her hands and rubbed her fingers together, "I guess I got used to them after years of playing the guitar. They don't exactly bother me, but it would be nice if playing the guitar didn't result in them."

"Well... I think they look rather nice on you... Hikawa-san..."

"Pardon?" Sayo asked as her eyes grew wide.

"I-I don't mean anything bad by it!" Rinko exclaimed, "it's just... It feels like it represents all your hard work... The effort you put in for the guitar... All shows on your fingers..."

Rinko looked down at her long smooth fingers, free of any cuts or injuries, or any rough patches of skin, "my fingers are always smooth... It feels like... Maybe I've been sheltered..."

"Don't say that Shirokane-san, you've worked extremely hard as well," Sayo said sternly, "your efforts as the student council president and as the keyboardist of Roselia are not to be dismissed simply because your fingers aren't as calloused as mine."

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Rinko looked down, at her empty cup, "that was insensitive of me..."

"It's fine Shirokane-san," Sayo said reassuringly as she reached over the table. Rinko watched as Sayo's hand inched closer and closer to her own, but never quite making contact, "I hope to continue to work hard with you in the future."

Rinko's heart skipped a beat. No, surely she didn't mean-

"Here's your tempura set and extra-large fries!" She cheery waitress set down two plates before picking up Rinko's empty cup, "I'll refill this for you, free of charge!"

The waitress winked at Rinko as she spun and left, leaving Rinko in a state of confusion.

"How nice of her to do that," Sayo said as she popped a fry into her mouth, a grin spreading across her face as she chewed on it, "though I am rather surprised you finished it that quickly, you must really love milk, huh."

"Yes... It makes me feel calm... Especially warm milk..." Rinko smiled, "you love fries too don't you, Hikawa-san?"

"Yes, I do, I don't normally like acknowledging this but.." Sayo sighed, "I do indulge myself in junk food a fair bit."

Rinko giggled as she picked up a fry, "Hikawa-san... Everyone in Roselia knows that..."

"Y-you do?"

"Of course... Whenever we order fries at the family restaurant... You always eat the majority of it... No matter how much we order..."

Sayo blushed deeply as the waitress returned with Rinko's cup, giving her a small bow before rushing off to tend to the other customers.

"Am I that obvious..."

"Sometimes..." Rinko said as she smiled at the pouty teallete, "though... I still want to know more about you..."

"Really? What do you want to know?"

Rinko giggled again, she silently wished this moment would never end, that she'd be able to spend an eternity smiling and laughing with Sayo.

\-------------------

"Ah... It's raining..." Rinko said as she looked out the window, a small drizzle pelting against the glass.

"Do you have an umbrella, Shirokane-san?"

"No..." She frowned, "I didn't think it would rain before we went back..."

"Don't worry, I brought one," Sayo said, patting her bag, "I always bring it with me."

"You don't mind... Sending me back to my house..?"

"Of course not, Shirokane-san, what are friends for?"

Rinko smiled and nodded, but she couldn't stop the sinking feeling in her chest.

"That's right, we're just friends..."

"Shirokane-san?" Sayo's voice snapped Rinko out of her thoughts, "would you like to leave now?"

"Oh... Okay..."

\-------------------

Rinko blushed wildly as Sayo wrapped one arm around Rinko's shoulder while her other hand held the umbrella between them. They trudged through the growing storm as the wind blew against them relentlessly.

"We're almost there, Shirokane-san!" Sayo shouted over the heavy rain. 

The raindrops splashed under the umbrella and drenched the bottom of Rinko's skirt, but she could only think about Sayo's hand around her shoulder and how warm it was, how comforting her gentle yet firm grip was.

They soon arrived at Rinko's house and rushed inside, closing the door quickly so the rain wouldn't splash in.

Sayo panted as she shouldered her bag, "well, I guess I'll be off now, Shirokane-san."

"W-wait!" Rinko exclaimed, "i-in this weather?!"

Sayo didn't respond as her hand gripped the strap of her bag.

"You could stay here for the night... Hikawa-san..."

"Shirokane-san-"

"Please, Sayo-san!" Rinko blurted out, cutting Sayo off as both their eyes widened, "I- I... Please... It's dangerous..."

Sayo's expression softened as she put down her bag, "okay... I'll stay here for the night then."

Rinko took a deep breath as she stepped towards Sayo, every part of her brain screamed at her to stop, but her muscles moved on their own as she wrapped Sayo in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad..." 

Rinko quivered slightly, scared of Sayo's reaction. She didn't know how Sayo might react to such a bold move, but she knew she never wanted to let go.

Slowly, Sayo wrapped her own arms around Rinko, pulling the shorter girl into a tight embrace. Rinko felt hot tears stream down her face and drip on Sayo's shoulder, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Sayo-san..."

"Shh..." Sayo cooed, "it's alright, Rinko, I'll stay with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I should write more fluff, this is fun :3c


End file.
